


the boy who always was first [f.w.]

by avadadracomalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Magic, lovestory, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadadracomalfoy/pseuds/avadadracomalfoy
Summary: Just wait for me, I'll be back, darling. . .She loved. She lost. She learned. Everything she knew about herself was now different. Why must she have to go through life like this?He was always first. His name was first, he was born first. He was always the first one to go. Why must it be so hard for him to say goodbye?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)





	1. prolouge

Welcome to The Boy Who Always Went First. So,  
I have so many fanfics and I came up with this one, and yeah. 

In this fic, Sirius did not go to Azkaban at all and he's happily married  
to Remus, let me just point that out (we love Wolfstar).  
This fic may follow the events of the books, I don't know yet.  
There will be a few things changed like Sirius not  
going to Azkaban and stuff yeah.

There may be smut in this book later on, not sure yet but be aware.  
Swearing is also contained.

______________________

**September 1st, 1989 Platform 9 and 3/4**

"Come on, my love, you'll be fine," Remus said as he guided Evangeline's trolley towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"I'm scared, dad," Evangeline said. She looked at the wall and it looked utterly terrifying, she didn't want to crash and die. She felt like the magic would stop working just as soon as she would start running towards the wall. 

Her other dad, Sirius, bent down to her level and gave her a smile. "How about I hold your hand while you run through? We can go together," he encouraged.

Evangeline spotted a group of redheads walking through the station. She observed the family for a second and saw two boys who looked around her age and two that were older than her. 

Sirius turned around and smirked. "Are you scared that the boys will find you weird for holding your dad's hand?" 

"Sirius, stop," Remus said.

"What? It's just what I'm thinking. I can't help it." Sirius went up and wrapped an arm around Remus' waist. 

"Dad, stop," Evangeline said. She hated when they would ever display affection for each other in public. They tended to always want to embarrass her, well at least Sirius did. She also didn't want to look like a fool with so many people walking past, well mostly because there were a lot of boys.

"Hello, Sirius, Remus!" said the mother to her dads. She seemed like a very warm and sweet lady and she gave off a certain look that just convinced Evangeline that she gave very good hugs.

"Hello there, Molly," Remus said kindly with a nod.

"Is this your daughter?" Molly asked. She turned her head towards Evangeline and gave a warm smile. Her brown eyes were very welcoming and Evangeline couldn't help but smile at the kind lady.

"Yes, that is Evangeline," Remus said as his brown eyes melted at the way that Molly was paying attention to her and the way Evangeline lit up with delight at the lady.

"Hello, Evangeline, I'm Mrs. Weasley. Is it your first year at Hogwarts?" she inquired.

Evangeline nodded and noticed the little girl attached to her arm. She looked around seven and she had the same flaming red hair as the rest of the family, her cheeks were slightly blushed and she had brown eyes like her mother that were a little puffy from crying.

"Well, it's also Fred and George's first year. Boys, come here," Mrs. Weasley said as she snapped at the boys who were practically just playing with their shoelaces. 

All of the boys walked over and one of them said, "Come on, mum, we're going to miss the train." The boy was tall and thin and had glasses. His face was lightly freckled and he looked silly as he strutted over with his chin pointing towards the sky.

"This is Percy," Mrs. Weasley said as she pointed out the boy with glasses. "This is Ginny," she motioned to the little girl clutching her hand. "That's Ron," she said as she pointed towards a boy no less than nine who was tall and skinny and looked sad. "This is Fred and George, they're starting their first year too." She looked at a pair of twin boys who weren't nearly as lanky as Percy and Ron were, they were shorter and had a better build. They both had red hair and freckles scattered around their faces. They were smiling deviously at each other and Evangeline smiled back at the boys. "Lastly, this is Charlie, he's our prefect."

Evangeline blushed at looking at the strong-looking Charlie. He looked around sixteen and he looked strong and that made Evangeline smile. He had red hair that was longer but not nearly as wrong as her dad, Sirius' was. His smile was bright as he nodded his head towards Remus and Sirius. He had brown eyes that looked so kind and Evangeline had to force herself to look away.

"Hi," Charlie said to everyone. "Mum, we should get going, ten minutes till ten."

"You're right. Ready, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her. 

She nodded quickly and went towards her dads. They both looked at her proudly and Remus clutched the trolley tighter. 

"Wanna hold my hand?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"No, stop, dad," Evangeline said. "Can I push the trolley?" Remus nodded quickly and handed the trolley towards her. 

Soon she ran through the barrier of the two platforms and she was on platform 9 and 3/4. The scarlet steam train glistened right by her. A smile fell on her face as she saw Mrs. Weasley giving her children hugs.

Her dads were soon right by her and Sirius looked down with tears in his eyes. Remus comforted him by placing his hand around his waist and Sirius laid his head on Remus' shoulder looking down at his daughter.

"You're growing up so fast, Angie," Sirius said. She could hear that he was struggling to keep it together. Remus placed a kiss on his head and soaked in the moment of saying goodbye to his daughter. 

"Stop crying," she replied.

"Why?" 

"Because you're going to make me cry," she said as tears started to flood her vision. 

She went up to her dads and gave them both a hug and they went down to her level to give it to her. They both kissed her head and embracing the last moment before Evangeline was off to Hogwarts.

They pulled out of the hug and she gave them each an individual hug. "I'll miss you dad one," she said as she hugged Sirius. "And you too, dad two," she said as she hugged Remus. 

They both laughed and then Sirius said, "I win, I'm dad one."

"Yeah, well, you're only dad one because you're her biological father," Remus said.

"Yes, and you, Remus, my love, would have a possibility to be dad one because she has your last name so it means that she loves me more."

"Not in a million years," Remus said. 

Remus and Sirius both looked at each other and grinned. Evangeline forced herself to watch Remus peck Sirius on the lips and scrunch his nose up to him.

"Down, wolfie," Sirius said. "We have to bid farewell to our beautiful daughter." Sirius went back to Evangeline and said, "Evangeline Euphemia Lily Lupin, if you are not in Gryffindor you are not allowed back in the house."

"Sirius!" Remus whacked Sirius on the head and Sirius laughed.

"Get going, love," Sirius said as he placed his hand around Remus' waist again.

"I love you both. I'll miss you and I'll write to you every other week!" she said as she took her trunk and loaded it on the train.

The train started to move beneath her and she watched as the train station started to move from her. She watched her dads who were both watching her wave at them. Sirius was in full on tears and she could swear she saw Remus with a tear rolling down his cheek as he also comforted Sirius.

Soon the station was behind them and she made her way down the corridor of the train, trying to find a compartment. People were smiling and greeting each other and she felt out of it because she didn't have any friends yet but she knew she would get some soon.

She found a compartment that held the twins from earlier and a boy with green eyes and dreadlocks. They were smiling and laughing with each other. 

"Excuse me?" Evangeline murmured. 

They heard her right away and they looked at her with a bright smile as well. 

"You're Lupin right?" asked one of the twins.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm Fred Weasley," he said as he snagged her trunk from her hands and lifted it up to put it on the rack above the group of boys. 

"Thanks," Evangeline said. She sat down next to Fred and looked at the other boy who was inspecting her while squinting his eyes. "Is there something on my face or something?" she asked as she looked down at her clothes but there was nothing on them. He kept squinting at her for some reason.

"I'm George," the other twin said as he stuck out his hand and she took it and shook it. 

"Are you okay?" she asked the boy with dreadlocks. 

A smile broke across his face and his features relaxed. "I'm Lee Jordan. The best student at Hogwarts."

She laughed at the silly young boy. "I'm Evangeline Lupin," she said to the boy.

"Evangeline?" Fred said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes? What's wrong with my name?"

"It's a little long," Fred said.

"It gets annoying," George said.

"When names are too long of course."

"We're ones for nicknames."

"Do you have one?"

She looked at the group of boys and nodded.

"And?" Lee said as he watched every person just as amazed at how the twins finished each other's sentences.

"Angie is normally it," she said.

"How about Eve? Or Evie?" Fred said with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever floats your boat," she shrugged.

"Okay, Evie," George said.

The train ride felt long but she enjoyed herself as she talked with the boys and goofed around with them. They adorned her the nickname 'Evie' and she wasn't sure if she liked it, but it was better than Angie.

She found herself really enjoying the company of the twins and Lee. She could tell that they were going to be really good friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**YEAR 3**

"Fred! Give me back my tie!" Evie said as she chased Fred down the stairs who held her Gryffindor tie in his hands.

"Never!" Fred laughed as he made it to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was cooking.

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley cried as he almost knocked her over from running.

Evangeline stopped for a second and said, "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, Fred is just being a pain in my ass." She snickered then started to run after Fred.

"Language, darling!" She heard Mrs. Weasley call back.

She ran out into the yard and Fred was by the broom shed. He was tying the tie around his neck terribly with a smirk on his face. Evie crossed her arms across her chest and looked at the boy with a fierce look that always scared first years the previous years.

"Give. Me. It. Back," she said with a scowl on her face.

"Why should I?" Fred responded.

" _Because_ if you don't I will for one, tell your mum and I will also tell my dads." She wasn't joking. Every time Fred or George did something that annoyed her in any way she would always tell Mrs. Weasley or her dads. They had become scared of Evie's threats but they were quite used to it.

His eyes widened and he started to untie the tie that was sitting horribly low on his neck. He quickly threw it back to her and gave her the death stare as he started to walk with her back to the house.

"Please don't tell mum," he whispered into her ear.

"It might be a little late, Freddie," she said with a small chuckle.

"Asshole."

"You love me."

They got back to the door and Fred's hand was almost shaking as he placed it on the doorknob and opened the door. Mrs. Weasley was already standing there with her arms crossed looking from Evie to Fred. Evie got a little frightened and she was sure that it was probably when she said 'ass' and she knew that Mrs. Weasley would probably send a letter to her dads telling them that she used a curse word. Sirius would be proud and Remus would just roll his eyes, she knew their reactions already.

"Hey, mum," Fred said. He went up to his mother and tried to kiss her on the cheek and instead he whacked the back of his head. 

"Fred Gideon Weasley! What have you done?" She put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look. He quickly backed away and stood beside Evie who had a smile on her face. Mrs. Weasley looked at Evie and said, "Evie dear, I will have to write to your fathers about you saying that word. And _you._ " She pointed at Fred. "Will be waking up tomorrow to feed the chickens."

"But, mum, you don't even know what I did!" Fred complained. 

"I do not need to know, Evie called you an 'ass' so that doesn't need any explaining because I bet you were being one. Now, go finish packing your trunks." Mrs. Weasley quickly turned around and went back to the kitchen.

Evie and Fred walked up the stairs and towards the twin's room.

The Burrow was a wonderful place and Evie loved spending time there. Ever since she had become friends with Fred and George she was invited to do things with their family. She had spent a week in the summer with them the previous summer and over Christmas, she was able to visit them. She enjoyed the smell of cookies baking, the fresh air, and even the ruddy little chickens who squawked at ungodly hours of the morning to wake everyone else.

The Weasleys were her second family and she loved them so much. She was always closest to Fred and George but she always liked to talk to the youngest, Ginny. She wasn't too entertaining but she had grown rather attached to the little girl who always seemed to want to talk to her.

She walked with Fred into the twin's room where all of their clothes were sprawled out everywhere. It was a mess and George was trying to fit as many Zonko's products as he could into his trunk before putting his clothes in. 

"You need to learn how to pack a bag," Evie said as she grabbed some clothes from the floor and started to fold them. She sniffed a shirt and gagged. "Ew, you boys stink." She dropped the shirt and went through George's drawers.

"You only know how to pack because your dads give you attention!" George said as a round box flew out of his trunk and against the walls.

"You guys get plenty of attention," she answered.

"Can your dads tell you apart?" Fred had his hands on his hips in a sassy way.

Evie laughed. "Are you that dumb?" 

Fred and George both looked at each other and said, "Yes," at the same time.

"Clearly." She rolled her eyes and continued. "I am _not_ a twin, dumbos, I am an only child and my dads only give me attention because none of them have jobs."

"Right," they both said before returning to trying to shove their stuff in their trunks.

She folded their clean clothes and chatted away with the two boys. She found it fun when she could do little things that the twins couldn't, like folding laundry. She was always a little behind the twins in grades but she always knew how to do little muggle things that they didn't. She was glad that her dads exposed her to the muggle world at a young age, Remus was a half-blood, and Sirius was a pureblood but they both had a close muggle friend when they were younger that she was named after, Lily. They wanted to show people that a pureblood like Evie was able to learn and work in harmony with muggles and she grew up knowing that muggles were the same as wizards. She never wanted to stop her beliefs and she knew that if her dads brought her up in the way that she believed that wizards and witches were better than muggles then she would only look away from the fact and look at the truth which was that they aren't anything less then them.

After she had folded a bunch of their clothes she turned around to see them sitting on their trunks to get them to close. She rolled her eyes once again and said, "Why?"

"Evie," George started.

"You know us," Fred said as they did their silly twin thing.

"We just can't forget our pranking gear."

"We have to bring it all."

"Whether or not it means that we have no clothes."

"We make sacrifices for our pranks."

"Big ones."

"Huge."

"Like Charlie's-"

"Stop!" Evie said. She did not want George to finish that sentence.

"Dragon," George said slowly with a smirk.

Evie crossed her arms and said, "Take everything out of your trunks."

"No," they both said as they lifted their chins and towered over her. One thing she hated was that she was short thanks to her dad's short genes. She wished sometimes that she was like her other dad as he was tall and she just wanted to be tall, she hated being so much shorter than the twins.

"Mrs. Weasley!" she called.

George grabbed her arm and put a hand over her mouth. She started to giggle as Fred held her arms and George covered her mouth so that she couldn't escape. They always made advances on her when she was doing something they didn't like. They were playful and very annoying to her.

"I don't think she's coming, Georgie," Fred whispered just in case he suddenly heard his mum come right into the room.

"Sh," George said as Fred and him moved Evie towards the door and pressed their ears to the door. Everyone was quiet as they listened to the sound of pans clattering and Mrs. Weasley scolding Percy about wearing his prefect's badge. 

"I think we're in the all-clear," Fred said as he let get of her arms and George took his hand off of her mouth.

"Do you want my help with packing?" Evie asked. She folded her arms across her chest and looked at the two redheads as they were looking for some other pranking items under their beds. "Yes? No? What is it? Georgie! Freddie! Are you even listening?" She huffed and grabbed the collar of Fred's shirt and pulled him out as best as she could from under the bed. 

"What do you want, _Evangeline_?" Fred asked in a sassy manner. 

"Don't call me that. And, you aren't listening to me."

"George, plan three, remember plan three," Fred whispered.

"What is plan three?" Evie asked.

"That is none of your business, Lupin," George said as he got out from under the bed and snuck out of the room with some things in his hands.

"You better not be pranking Ron again! Your mum flipped out last time!" Evie called after George.

He didn't answer so she turned around to see Fred smirking awkwardly. She didn't notice how tense the room felt when she was alone with Fred, well mostly because wherever Fred and she were George was always right by them. People saw them as a trio and sometimes it included Lee and Meredith, her only female friend at the school.

"So," Fred said awkwardly as he eyed the door and then her again.

"You can follow George," she said and a smile glowed on his face. 

"Thanks, Lupin," he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran. 

She was always flattered when one of the twins would do that. Their mother had told them to treat a lady the way they treat their mother so it made sense because half the time they feared Evie and the other half they were incredibly kind to her. 

She heard little Ron say, "Mum! Fred and George are putting dung bombs in the attic again!"

She heard Mrs. Weasley stop washing dishes and she came up the stairs and looked at Ron who was looking at the ground.

Evie walked over to Ron and Mrs. Weasley and snickered at Ron's expression. Ron was always one for odd facial expressions that always made people laugh. He was really cute when he was younger and Evie found he was getting more and more annoying.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

She heard their footsteps stop and she just knew that they knew that they were in deep shit. There was no way they would get out of this one.

"Fred Gideon! George Fabien! Down here right now!" 

She heard their footsteps again and they ascended the ladder that went up to the attic that they were hiding in. They slowly came out with guilty faces. Fred pleaded with Evie with his eyes and she only rolled them.

"Evie, you have a letter from your dads, I'll deal with the boys," Mrs. Weasley said to her before looking back at the twins who looked jealous of Evie getting off freely. She sent them a wink and then went downstairs.

She heard Mrs. Weasley started lecturing the boys. She smiled and saw Ginny sitting at the table eating a cookie. She looked content as she heard the muffled yells of her mother. Evie couldn't help but laugh at how dumb Fred and George were being. Ginny looked up at Evie and started to giggle as well.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked as her giggles became a little more awkward.

"Your brothers."

"What did they do this time?" She took another bite of her cookie and closed her eyes to let the cookie melt in her mouth.

"Dung bombs in Ron's room." Evie made her way towards to letter sitting on the counter with a smile on her face. Her name was in black ink with her dad Remus' tidy handwriting. She grabbed the letter and opened it.

_Our Dearest Evangeline,_

_Your father and I miss you very much, darling and we can't wait for you to come home. I hope the Weasleys have been a nice change of scenery and sadly I'm still stuck here at the house with your dad, he can be insufferable. He keeps asking me to write and so I did. We understand that you've been gone two days now but we'd like you to come home for dinner so we can bid you farewell before your third year at Hogwarts tomorrow.  
_ _Your father just told me to tell you to bring socks because we don't want your toes getting cold? It baffles me how I fell in love with that man. Anyways, darling, we can't wait for your response and use Percy's new owl because I don't want to have to bring this one to get fixed._

_We miss you every day._

_Much love,_

_Your dads_

Evie grabbed some parchment and a quill and started to write down her response as quickly as she could.

_Dear dad,_

_Tell dad I said hi and tell him I'll bring socks, I'd never leave the house without them due to the sock incident when I was 7. I'll ask Mrs. Weasley if I can take the floo and she will most likely say yes. Thank you for inviting me back home and I now know that I am not banned from the house._

_Love you!_

_Evangeline_

"Where's Hermes?" Evie asked as she rolled up the parchment.

"Probably with Percy in his room," Ginny said as she looked back at the book she started reading.

Evie climbed the stairs to the boy's room and knocked on the door. No one answered so she opened the door. 

Her eyes widened and she closed the door as fast as she could and started to laugh. She started laughing louder and Mrs. Weasley came back from the boys seeing Evie laughing her ass off. 

"What is it, dear?" she asked.

"Nothing," she said as she tried to keep a straight face.

"Do you need that letter sent?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, but my dads need it quicker. Do you think I could use the floo tonight to go back home?" she asked.

"Of course, dear, I'll get Hermes to send your response." She took the letter and Evie walked away. "Percy Weasley! Put some clothes on!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Evie started to laugh again as she made her way to the twin's room again. She walked in and they were silently packing their trunks with sad faces.

"Don't look too sad, boys," she said.

They both raised an eyebrow at her happy expression. "What?" They both said.

"Let's just say that I saw Percy with a shirt or pants on," she said as she grabbed a shirt they unfolded and folded it again.

The boys both looked at each other and they all started to laugh. Merlin, she loved these boys so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**YEAR 3**

"Now, remember, dear, I need you back here by ten so you can get a good night's rest. You have to convince Sirius to send you back," Mrs. Weasley said as she fixed Evie's cloak. 

"I'll make sure dad sends me back. I can't promise in one piece though and not smothered in kisses," she smiled at the kind lady.

"Make sure you give Remus extra hugs from all of us."

The twins smiled at her and said, "Bye."

"Bye, George and Fred."

"Evie, I _always_ go first so don't disrespect the _Fred_ and George name," Fred said.

"Oh piss off will you," Evie said. She rolled her eyes and stepped into the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder, and said, "Lupin's house." 

The fireplace burst up in green flames and she appeared at her house. She stepped out of the fireplace and was pulled into a hug right away. She loved how attached her dad was.

"Finally my Princess returns home to her father," her dad Sirius said as he squeezed her tighter.

"Sirius, let go of her, you're going to squeeze her to death," Remus said. He was wearing his classic beige sweater and the smile on his face was bright as he watched his husband embrace their daughter.

"I can't survive without you," Sirius said dramatically as he squeezed her one more time then let her out of the hug.

"Clearly, two days and you're never going to let me go again," Evie said as she took off her dusty cloak. 

"You understand that I will always know where you are."

"Dad-"

"Padfoot, you're being too creepy again."

Sirius snapped out of it and said, "Oh, sorry about that, love, I just missed you, Angie."

"You can't stand an hour without me, I don't know how you survive when I'm at Hogwarts." Evie smiled at her dad and went up to Remus and hugged him. He kissed her head and she breathed in her father's sweater. He always had a chocolatey smell to him and she loved chocolate. It would make perfect sense why she liked chocolate because her dad's second husband was chocolate.

"That's the thing, he doesn't." Remus rubbed her arm and she came out of the embrace and she saw Sirius rolling his eyes.

"I survive perfectly fine without you."

"No, you don't."

"Your dad is lying," Sirius whispered.

"Tell that to your late-night rants where you worry that she is kissing boys _or_ getting hexed _or_ having too much homework _or_ not getting enough sleep."

"Dad, I'm perfectly fine at Hogwarts, but truly I'm flattered that you worry about me." She kissed Sirius' cheek and he scrunched his nose up at her making a smile break across both of their faces.

"You should be, I only worry about one person, you."

"You're pathetic," she heard her other dad mutter.

"You love me," Sirius responded.

"I have to," Remus smirked.

They all made their way to the couch where snacks were laid out and Sirius was making a mischievous face was watching her as she saw all the junk food. She turned to her dads and Remus just shrugged while Sirius' face lit up in a smile.

"None of this is healthy," Evie said. 

"Since when do you care if something is healthy? Your father is Remus fucking Lupin who is in love with chocolate. He sometimes even prioritizes chocolate over me."

"Language," Remus said but Sirius ignored him.

"Dad, you know I want to make the Quidditch team this year and I can't be loading up on junk food." Evie crossed her arms and sat on the couch. She saw a small pile of movies in front of them and she knew that they just wanted one last movie night.

"It's okay, Angie, I'll get some healthy food," Remus said. He gave his daughter a side hug before he went to the kitchen.

Sirius sat down next to Evie and put his arm around her. She cuddled up next to her dad and rested her head on his shoulder. Moments like these were the ones Sirius always cherished. He knew one day his daughter would be a moody teenager who wouldn't want her dad near her at all. He wrapped his arms around the girl.

"Sorry, Angie," Sirius said as he kissed her hair.

"It's okay, dad. I'm sorry for talking about the food like that, it was rude. I was given food and I was not thankful."

"It's okay, doll, it's probably because Mrs. Weasley is filling you up with all sorts of food and you just don't want any junk food."

"Mrs. Weasley feeds me very well, it sometimes makes me wonder if you guys are feeding me enough," she chuckled.

"We're feeding you plenty. You just eat everything in the house till there's nothing left and then it feels like we don't feed you." She could feel her dad's smile and she smiled at how happy he was.

"I don't eat everything. You, dad, are a dog and father is part wolf so you guys eat everything you can find. I eat maybe a little bit of it."

"Stop arguing will you two," Remus said as he brought in a small salad and some vegetables. "Better, love?"

"Better, thanks, dad," she said with a smile. She got out of Sirius' arms and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek before starting to eat their food and enjoy their movie.

They sat there laughing at the comedy that Sirius picked out and enjoying each other's company. She was going to miss Remus and Sirius and she always did as they missed her. She cherished every moment with them because she knew that one day they wouldn't be around to do anything with.

***

"Fred! George! Evie!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs to the group of them who were trying to put things into Evie's trunk.

"Almost got it," Fred said as was putting something into the corner of her trunk.

"Freddie, you don't have it, just leave it, we have to go," Evie said as she put on her muggle jacket.

"I got it!" Fred exclaimed and then it popped out and hit the redhead in the face. "I don't got it."

George and Evie started to laugh at Fred as he eyed them carefully giving them each a scowl. She loved bothering the twins and it was even more fun when one of them accidentally got hurt. That sounded terrible but it was true she loved it when that happened.

Ginny came into the room and said, "Guys mum is waiting for your trunks."

"Mine's already downstairs," Fred said. "I'll take yours down, Evie." He smiled at her and she smiled back at the kind boy.

Ginny grabbed her hand and led Evie down the stairs. Ginny had some pep to her step which was unusual. Maybe it was because she would be the only kid in the house? Or maybe because she would get to see the Hogwarts Express again.

"Ready to go, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Good job, Fred." Mrs. Weasley smiled at Fred who was carrying down Evie's trunk. 

***

They got to the train station and they all grabbed trolleys and walked their way towards platforms nine and ten. Ron looked very sick and Ginny had a smile on her face. Percy kept his head up high and they were all sure that Percy had his badge on underneath his muggle clothes. 

Fred and George were pushing their trolleys on either side of Evie. 

"It's the same year after year. Always packed with muggles, of course," Mrs. Weasley said as the muggles were watching the group of us in a rush.

"Come on. Platform 9 3/4 this way! Alright, Percy, you first." Percy nodded and ran between the barrier and disappeared. 

"Fred, you next." The twins both looked at each other with grins and Evie rolled her eyes.

"He's not Fred, I am!" George exclaimed.

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother," Fred said as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, George," Mrs. Weasley responded. She ushered Fred forward and the smile was still glittering on his face.

"I'm only joking. I am Fred," he said as he ran at the wall and disappeared shortly followed by George.

Evie noticed a little boy with jet black hair and round glasses watching the Weasleys one by one pass through the barrier. He seemed confused. She could tell he was probably a muggleborn but there were no parents around. He had a squawking snowy owl in a cage above his trunk.

"Do you need help?" Evie asked. 

He snapped his green eyes up to Evie and gave a smile, "C-could you tell me how to-"

"Get onto the platform?"

"Yes."

Mrs. Weasley came over and said, "Evie-" she noticed the little boy and a smile lit up on her face. "Is it your first time at Hogwarts?" He nodded. "It's Ron's first time too." Ron smiled at the boy and went back to looking around the train station. "Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

The boy nodded and quickly positioned his trolley to face the wall and he started to run towards the wall until he was gone.

"Oh Merlin! We have to go going. Evie, go ahead."

Evie nodded and quickly took hold of her trolley and ran right through the wall and saw the scarlet train letting smoke go.

"Lee, put it back!" she heard her friend Meredith shriek.

Evie saw Lee and Meredith both standing there as Lee held a spider in his hands and Mer backed away slowly to keep some distance between them. They both smiled at her and she proceeded to put her trunk on the train.

"Where are your guy's trunks?" Evie asked as she saw Fred run past.

"The compartment next to the Ravenclaw fifth years," he responded before he turned around and grabbed hold of her trunk and carried it for her.

They got to the compartment and Fred put the trunk on the rack and Evie gave him a quick smile before looking out of the compartment and watching the kids talking and catching up. She was happy that she now didn't feel like the outsider who wanted to have friends and now she had them and they were incredibly annoying. 

"Oy, Fred, come here and help," they heard George call.

Fred and Evie both made their way to see George struggling with the little boy from earlier's trunk. Fred took the trunk and put it on a rack.

"Thanks," the boy said as he pushed his hair away.

"What's that?" Fred said.

"Blimey, are you-?" Evie said.

"He _is_ ," George said. "Aren't you?"

"What?" the boy asked in confusion.

The three of them looked at each other and said, " _Harry Potter_."

"Oh, him," he said shyly. "I mean, yes, I am."

They all stared at the boy with mouths wide open. That was Harry Potter. Evie knew a lot about his parents of course and she knew she would have to send an owl to her dads telling them that Harry was attending school this year. If his parents were still alive Evie probably would be practically siblings with him.

"Fred? George? Evie? Are you there?"

"Coming," they all said together again.

They made their way onto the platform where Mrs. Weasley was cleaning off Ron's nose. "Ron, you've got something on your nose," she said as she brushed his nose and Ron moved his head back so his mum couldn't wipe off the dirt.

" _Mum_ ," he complained,

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his noise?" George said.

"Shut up," Ron said as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to them, Ron, they're just being annoying," Evie said.

"Says you," Fred said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Where's Percy?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she went on her tiptoes and looked through the crowd of parents all bidding farewell to their children. Evie wished her dads could be there but she knew they were busy making some cash, she didn't know what they did but she didn't mind, as long as she had a roof to live under.

"He's coming now," Ron said.

Percy came into sight and he already had his robes on and his prefect's badge strapped to his chest. He was walking like he normally did, with his nose in the air.

"Can't stay long, mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves-"

"Oh, are you a _prefect_ , Percy," Fred said. Evie elbowed him but he didn't listen. "You should have said something we had no idea."

"Hang on," George said. Evie shot both of them glares and they ignored her. "I think I remember him saying something about it. Once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

"Oh, shut up," Evie said as the twins started to laugh.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" George asked while looking at his mother with a complaint written all over his face.

"Because he's a _prefect_ ," Mrs. Weasley said. She started to say goodbye to Percy and gave him kisses and hugs as he tried to tear himself away from the embrace.

"Maybe if you guys get good grades you'll get new robes," Evie said.

"Please," Fred said.

"We get better grades than you," George said.

"You're parents didn't raise a smart one."

"There may be nothing in that little brain of hers."

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Mrs. Weasley who pulled each of them into a hug.

"Now, you two," she pointed towards the twins. "This year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've- you've blown up a toilet or-"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, mum."

"Imagine the look on Filch's face when he sees the mess with blowing up a toilet," Fred whispered into Evie's ear which made her laugh.

"It's _not funny_. And look after Ron."

George chuckled and said, "Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe us." 

"Shut up," Ron said. He looked George almost right in the eyes as Ron was tall enough to. George flung an arm around his shoulder and Ron shrugged it off.

"Hey, Mrs. Weasley, guess who we met on the train?" Evie said.

"Who?" she asked.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's-"

" _Ha_ _rry Potter!_ " the twins said.

Ginny blushed and looked at her two brothers and Evie. 

"Oh, mum, can I go on the train and see him, mum, oh please. . ." Ginny pleaded.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Evie? How do you know?

"Fred asked him. We saw his scar. It's really there-"

"Like lightning," Fred finished.

"Poor dear- no wonder he was alone. I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get on the platform."

"Nevermind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" Fred said and that earned another elbow from Evie and Mrs. Weasley to turn stern.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day of school."

"Alright, keep your hair on."

She elbows Fred again and he looked at her with a smile on his face. Their brown eyes met and she looked at her freckled-faced best friend. 

The whistle came and Mrs. Weasley said, "Hurry up! Goodbye, Evie."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, goodbye," she responded before turning back to the train and getting on. Mrs. Weasley gave each of the boys one more kiss and Ginny began to cry and clutch onto Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls," Evie called back as she waited for the twins to get on.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

" _George!_ "

"Only joking, mum."

The train started to move and Ginny ran after the train and waved at them as they all waved back to her.

"I bet you two knuts that I can reach the compartment first," Evie said as she started to run down the corridor.

"Quick, Fred, go!" George said as he pushed his brother forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**YEAR 3**

During the first month of school, Evie had already gotten detention with the twins seven times. They kept pulling pranks and coming up with new ones to test out which frankly annoyed all of the teachers. Mrs. Weasley had already sent one howler to the boys and they became the laughing stock for the day. They ignored them but sent glares towards Evie when she was laughing at them. Her parents didn't care that she got detention, well Remus did. Sirius was all proud of her for getting that many detentions and begged for details in letters which she gladly gave. She got sent a couple of letters from Remus telling her that she better focus on her grades more than her pranks but then Sirius would owl her and tell her to keep the pranks up and that he was proud of her.

She didn't make the Quidditch team and she was fine with that. Fred and George gladly took the positions of beaters and constantly bragged to Evie about being on the team and she would just reply with a rude comment, laugh, and then leave them. She never expected to make the team but she at least thought she would make it before the twins did because she had always been better at flying than them. That was the one thing she was better at, the twins had better grades, more friends, were more popular, and were amazing at coming up with ideas for pranks. Let's just say she became jealous of them when Oliver Wood put the list up on the announcement board in the common room.

Oliver had come up to her and apologized a bunch of times for her not making the team. He kept saying it was because the twins would be better at teamwork and he didn't mean to offend her in any way and she would constantly say it was okay and he would leave her alone for a day or two before apologizing again. Merlin, she found that brunette a little too sorry.

Harry had made the team and she owled her dads right away. They were proud to know that. When she first owled them about Harry attending Hogwarts Remus had told her to watch over him and make sure he was fine and Sirius just started to say how he wanted Harry to live with them right away. Sirius was his godfather and she understood he just wanted Harry to have a good home but Harry would most definitely not want to stay at a house of someone two years older than him that he didn't even know.

Harry had become friends with Ron which happened to be helpful when the twins would talk to Harry or Ron. She was always standing in the background acting a little odd but Harry never seemed to pay attention because he was too consumed by the school around him which was totally understandable.

Evie found herself very distracted from school as she realized that the boys in her year had gotten much better looking. She had to pry her eyes away from the Slytherins like Adrian Pucey who looked fairly better looking. She hated herself for finding the boys around her more attractive. She missed when she only pined for Charlie Weasley, those days she didn't find anyone good looking except Charlie. She never acknowledged the boys or pay attention but she knew they were good-looking.

She had a little crush on Charlie ever since she first saw him and she cried all night when she caught him making out with a Ravenclaw in her first year. She always found it was stupid and the only people who knew about her crush on Charlie were Fred and George and they constantly teased her for liking the boy. He graduated the previous year and to be frank Evie missed him because he helped her when she was lost in first year or when he helped her study Charms the previous year. 

Evie was walking with Meredith to lunch when she saw the twins laughing in the corner looking at a piece of parchment. Meredith's green eyes watched where she was looking. She grabbed Evie's arm and started to pull her away.

"What are you doing?" Evie asked as Meredith dragged her along with her.

"You need to stay away from the twins," she said.

Evie pulled her arm out of her grip and gave her a very serious look. "Why? Give me one reason why I should stop hanging out with them."

"Because they're immature and I thought that over the summer you would've gotten a little more mature."

"I am mature, in fact, I'm the one that keeps the twins even a tad bit mature."

"Well, you said this year you would change and we were going to hang out a little more."

"Mer, all you wanna do is watch boys. You're obsessed with Cedric Diggory and you keep looking at the other boys in classes with big eyes and drooling out the side of your mouth." Evie folded her arms across her chest and looked at Meredith who started to fiddle with her sleeve.

"I have a good reason to," she replied quietly. She smiled and tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing?" Evie whispered. 

Meredith lightly waved and Evie looked and saw a group of Hufflepuff boys who were walking by and watching both Meredith and Evie. 

Evie grabbed Meredith's arm and rolled her eyes as she walked up to the Hufflepuff boys with Cedric in the middle watching Evie with a small smile on his face.

"Hi," Evie said.

"Hey, Lupin," Cedric said as he looked down at the ground.

"Diggory," she acknowledged. "Look, could you guys please go somewhere else? I'm trying to have a serious conversation with my friend and your pretty faces are distracting her." She spoke so quickly she didn't even really notice the words coming out of her mouth.

Cedric snickered and then said, "Why don't you go somewhere else, Lupin?" He made direct eye contact with Evie and she rolled her eyes.

"Because we were here first."

"We can go somewhere else," Meredith said under her lashes which made Evie elbow her.

"Look, _Diggory_ , if you would please just leave us alone, that would be greatly appreciated. We don't need you or any one of your pretty little friends listening in on our conversations. Plus, you guys are too loud."

"Says you," Cedric said while he furrowed his brows. "You hang out with the twins and they are _very_ noisy, _Lupin_. Plus, we always hang out here."

"You have no claim on a corridor, Cedric. Seriously, it's a corridor and _owned_ by the school in fact so why don't you take your pretty boy clique and go hang out near the kitchens."

"You don't get to win that easily."

"Yes, I do."

"No."

"Then how do we settle this?" She looked up at the boy and he had a smirk on his face.

"How about I take you to Hogsmeade next weekend? We can discuss who gets to stand where so we can share the corridor."

"So your suggestion is you taking me to get tea? In Hogsmeade? So we can figure out who gets to use their two legs to stand somewhere without disruption?"

Cedric's grey eyes flashed to Meredith who was flirting with her eyes so clearly and Cedric tore his attention from Meredith back to Evie. She was standing there with her arms cross giving major attitude.

"That is my suggestion, yes or no?" Cedric came closer to Evie and she saw Meredith hold her breath.

Meredith grabbed her arm and said, "Give us one second." 

Cedric shrugged and Meredith dragged Evie off to the corner where she grabbed her shoulders and looked intently at Evie. 

"What?" Evie asked.

"You _have_ to say yes," she said.

"Mer, you like him I would never-"

"Is it because a part of you still likes Charlie?"

Evie looked around the corridor and bit her bottom lip. "Yes, maybe, I don't know!"

" _Ev,_ he is six years older than you, you have to get over him and he never liked you." Meredith crossed her arms. "You _know_ he always saw you as his little brother's best friend."

"Mer, you don't know that."

"I _do_ because Lee was telling me how Charlie got a girlfriend near the end of seventh year and I did not tell you because you would've cried again."

"I knew he had a girlfriend."

"No, you didn't."

"Fine, I didn't know but he didn't have a girlfriend when he left for Romania."

"Let's not have this argument, Ev. Please just say yes to Cedric it would make me really happy to see him happy."

"Mer, no, I can't just go out with the boy you like it's wrong, there's got to be some law, making sure I don't go out with him."

"Fine, then go out with Oliver Wood."

Evie's eyes widened and she said with the nicest smile she could, "Oliver Wood? Like, the fifth year Quidditch captain Oliver Wood? I'm a third-year, Mer! No, no way, I will stay single all through my third year."

"Just one date with Cedric, please," she begged.

She looked at her friend who looked desperate for her best friend to go on a date with her crush. Evie found it a little weird that Meredith was practically on her knees begging her. She found it a little wrong when she thought about it. Maybe Meredith was just so desperate for contact with Cedric in general that she had to use her best friend for her to actually talk to the boy.

"Fine," Evie said angrily and then walked back to Cedric who had a smirk on his face.

"Have you made up your mind about that little Hogsmeade idea? I personally think it's a brilliant idea."

"Stop being so cocky, Diggory, I thought Hufflepuffs are supposed to be humble," Evie replied.

A couple of his friends laughed at Cedric rolling his eyes at the girl. A smile cracked across his face and Evie didn't seem to notice. 

"Your answer," Cedric slightly demanded.

Evie rolled her eyes and said, "I'll think about it."

She started to walk away and she heard Meredith start talking to Cedric and Cedric being flustered at her maybe. She made her way to the twins who were leaning against the wall goofing around with Lee.

"Hello, boys," Evie said as she dropped her bag on the ground and sat, leaning her back against the wall.

"Hey, Evie," the twins said together as Lee just nodded towards her. 

"What was that about?" Fred asked as he crouched down beside Evie. 

"Diggory bothering you?" George said as he crouched down on the other side of Evie.

"You know if he is we can fight him. Three against one," Lee said and he did air punches which made Evie laugh.

"I would pay to see the three of you take down Cedric Diggory," Evie laughed.

"We could easily beat him," George said.

"You see these guns?" Fred asked as he flexed his non-existent muscles.

"No, I don't, Freddie, because you don't have any," she smirked.

"I will one day. After three years of Quidditch, I will be totally ripped and girls won't be able to keep their eyes off of me. I'll finally be the better-looking twin." Fred gave a triumphant smile.

"Fred, stop being so sweet," George said as he pretended to blush and playfully hit Fred.

"You guys are pathetic," Evie said while laughing.

"And guess who isn't. This guy," Lee said as he pointed to himself.

"Lee, that makes you pathetic if you refer to yourself as 'this guy', sorry I don't make the rules."

"The three of us will be pathetic and then Evie," George said as he and Fred sat down next to Evie and Lee took a seat in front of them.

"Wait why isn't Evie pathetic?" Lee asked.

"She is-," George said.

"Because of her crush on Charlie," Fred finished.

She elbowed Fred in the stomach and he just laughed.

"Stop using that against me. _Everyone_ does, so I guess you are just like any other thirteen-year-old girl," she smiled.

"There's only one way to get rid of that crush," George said.

"If you say go out with Cedric Diggory I will avada kedavra your ass."

"Why would we say a Hufflepuff? Especially Cedric who happens to be on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Wait, George!" Fred said.

"Fred!" George said. "What are you thinking- ohhh." A satisfying smirk appeared on George's face.

"I get where you're going," Lee said.

"Can boys just communicate telepathically?" 

"No, we just all think alike," Lee said.

"Clearly, because none of you are that bright."

"Again, Evie, we get better grades than you," George said.

"Forget about the grades argument for one second, everyone." 

Fred stood up and put out his hand for Evie to take. She grabbed her bag and took it and he started to run down the corridor with Lee and George not far behind. She held tight onto Fred's hand and she was sure they would get in trouble but she didn't really care. Lee and George were yelling behind them for some reason while older students were scoffing at their carelessness but she simply didn't care because she was having fun. 

They finally made it to the courtyard and Oliver Wood was sitting on a bench scribbling things down on his parchment. He looked up to see the twins, Lee, and Evie all out of breath with smiles on their faces.

"Yes?" he asked in his heavy Scottish accent. His eyes landed on Evie's and he looked back at the twins as fast as he could.

"We have an idea-," Fred said

"To spy on the Hufflepuff team," George continued.

Oliver looked at both of them and put his quill down. He looked from Lee to George and stopped on Fred and Evie as he saw her still holding his hand. She saw him look and she looked down and saw her fingers entwined with Fred's. She pulled her hand away right away and Fred gave her a side glance and looked back at Oliver.

"I'm listening."

"You see Cedric Diggory asked Evie on a date to Hogsmeade _-_ " George started only for Fred to continue.

"And if she got close with Cedric-"

"Then she would be able to spy on the Hufflepuff team-"

"We would get their plays-"

"And strategies-"

"And we would be able to beat them better."

Oliver softened his eyes and looked at Evie and she quickly looked behind her thinking there was someone behind her. Then she realized that Oliver was looking at her.

"Would you be okay with this, Evie?" Oliver asked kindly.

"I guess so, it's my first time hearing the plan but sure, I'm down," she shrugged.

"Okay, fine, go tell Cedric yes if you will, Evie."

Evie nodded and turned around and quickly became sandwiched between Fred and George as they stood shoulder to shoulder.

"How did you guys know Cedric asked me to Hogsmeade?" she whispered angrily.

"Because we always know," they both said.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Lupin, Mr. Jordan, and, Mr. Weasley come here now!" Professor McGonagall said with a stern expression.

They all turned around and she was standing there with her hands on her hips. "Detention for running through the corridors after dinner tonight in my office," she said. She walked past them and turned down the corridor before they all burst out in laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**YEAR 3**

"Go on now, Evie," Fred said as he moved his head towards Cedric sitting down with his friends. 

"I don't want to do this anymore," she replied.

"I don't want you to do it either but sacrifices have to be made for the team," Fred whispered.

"Freddie, stop, I know that I have to make this sacrifice for the Quidditch team but I'm not even on the team so it makes no sense."

"You want us to win don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then do it for me please."

Evie nodded and stood up from her seat. She walked over slowly towards the Hufflepuff table where Cedric Diggory was with his friends once again. They were laughing and seemingly having a good time. Evie knew she just had to do it even if she didn't like Diggory, she was making a sacrifice. 

She sat down next to Cedric and he inched closer to her. She tried not to look at him. She kept her eyes on the table and played with her hands. She kept looking anywhere except at Cedric. She didn't know if she liked this very much but she wanted to prove to Oliver that she was able to assist the Gryffindor team even when she wasn't on it and she hoped that it would help her make the team next year.

"You have an answer yet, Lupin?" Cedric asked. He took his fork and started to eat at his food on his plate.

"I'll go out with you, Diggory. Be in the courtyard at nine," she replied. She quickly stood up and fixed her skirt. Before she got a chance to leave the table Cedric grabbed her wrist and she turned around to look at Cedric whose brows were furrowed.

"Yes?" she asked. She didn't struggle against his hand because she knew there was no point really _and_ she needed to at least tolerate the boy. 

"Why don't you sit with me?" Cedric asked.

She looked at the boys around her who were watching her and then going back to whisper to their friends. She felt a little odd because she wasn't used to the Hufflepuffs and they seemed like the type of people who would spread the word about her going out with Cedric.

"I'll sit with you if _they_ aren't there," she said and pulled her wrist from his grip and turned around to sit back down at the Gryffindor table.

"Look, Evie, let's sit over here," she heard Cedric call and she turned around to see him grabbing his plate and walking to the very end of the table where barely any students were.

She looked over at the twins and shot them a look and they only laughed and started to whisper to each other. She rolled her eyes and Fred stuck his tongue at her causing her to give him a glare and turn back towards Cedric and make her way towards the boy.

Cedric sat down and she sat across from him and she could see the twins from the corner of her eye. She saw Meredith roll her eyes at the boys and sit down next to Angelina Johnson who was chatting with other girls in their year. Lee watched Meredith sit down and Meredith looked over at him and Lee gave a shy wave. Evie smiled at how cute Lee was being. She knew that Lee had liked Mer for a while now and she couldn't wait to see where their future relationship would go.

"Chicken?" Cedric asked as he started to put food on a plate. 

Evie was snapped out of her daze of looking at her friends and nodded quickly. Cedric put a chicken thigh on her plate and he started to add little things to her plate. He was a true gentleman but Evie just kept her eyes on Fred as he goofed off with George. They teased Ron and Percy when they came by. It looked so funny when Percy would just glare at the two of them while they would just laugh and make fun of him. Ron would normally give a shy look and lead Harry away to the other end of the table with Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan.

She took the plate from Cedric and he gave a warm smile as he started to eat his food. Evie grabbed her fork and started to pick at it but she didn't really eat it. 

"Thanks," Cedric said as he ate a fork full of potatoes.

"For what?"

"For saying yes and not making me look stupid."

"Oh, you're welcome."

She felt some awkward tension between the both of them but Cedric didn't seem awkward at all. He seemed very loose and it confused Evie because there was no way he didn't sense the tension between them, it filled the air like smoke when there's a fire.

"So, your parents are Remus Luping and Sirius Black," he said.

"Yeah." She used her knife to cut some chicken and put it in her mouth.

"Do you mind if I ask what they do? I understand they helped in the war."

The awkwardness settled down a little and she knew she was comfortable talking about her family because she loved to. She was loved so much by her two dads that she spread their stories everywhere (sparing a few details of course).

"Well, my dad, Remus, he doesn't do much, he takes care of the house, so the muggles would call him a stay at home dad. And my other dad, Sirius, used to be an Auror but he only gets pulled into jobs when he's needed. He tends to freeze up when he's working because of the war and so they decided that he would only be eligible to work when they _really_ needed him."

"It must be nice then."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, both of your dads are around a lot so it must be nice when it comes to the summer, you can just hang out with them."

"It's amazing. I normally spend a week or two of the summer with the Weasleys but other than that I'm always doing things with my dads. They've taught me all sorts of muggle sports that my dad, Sirius, loves. I really enjoy football and softball, actually."

Cedric raised an eyebrow, "Are any of these things related to Quidditch?"

"No, but I suppose some aspects are."

"Could you show me on Saturday?"

"Sure, I'll ask my dads to bring me some things."

"Sounds great." He gave a wink and Evie blushed and looked down at the table.

***

"Someone's excited for her date," George said.

They all sat in the common room while Evie was totally flushed by everything Cedric had said. She thought Cedric would just be this cocky person who didn't care about anything except leading girls on. He was really a nice boy who had just asked her out on a date.

"I am not," Evie said. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at George and he threw his head back in laughter as the pillow didn't even hit him.

"You need better aim," Fred said as he took a seat right next to Evie. She smiled at him and he gave a semi-smile back. 

"You okay, Freddie?" she asked. She cuddled up next to him and put her head on his shoulder. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around Evie and pulled her closer.

"I don't know, you tell me. You look like absolute shit like you've done something terrible, I just thought you should know."

"Do you remember what mum told you about cussing?"

"Yes, _father_ , and do _you_ remember what mum told you about correcting me."

"No, what did she say?" he asked completely clueless.

Evie pulled out of her arms just before she got pulled back by Fred and George quickly saw that and joined Evie's other side. He put his arms around Evie and Fred moved his hand to pat George on the head. George was giggling away and Fred looked absolutely annoyed.

"Correcting people has consequences," Evie muttered.

"Not true," Fred said back.

"Yes," George said with a sassy eye roll. " _Because_ when you corrected Evie I just _knew_ I needed to attack you both."

"Why both?" Evie asked.

"Because you said a bad word."

Evie rolled her eyes and kicked him from an unnatural position. George gripped on tighter and Evie and she kept kicking him till he was rolling around laughing on the floor with Fred laughing at how dumb he looked.

"Fuuuuuck that hurt," George said between laughs and grunts as he held his abdomen where Evie had kicked him.

"What did mum say about cursing?" Evie said as she stood up and put her hands on her hips. Fred couldn't contain himself and started to laugh as well as George kept swearing under his breath so Evie wouldn't hear him.

"You want me to deal with him?" Lee said as he stood there like a superhero with his chin in the sky and hands on his hips.

Everyone lost it and then Lee was standing there watching them in confusion as Evie, Fred, and George were basically in tears.

***

"What's in the bag?" Cedric asked as Evie led both of them to a secluded area so she could show him the muggle things.

"Just a few things," she muttered as she jumped onto a log.

"What things?" he asked as he offered her hand to help her off the log. She ignored it and jumped down and kept walking away from Cedric who was a few steps behind her.

"Remember what I told you I'd show you?"

A smirk grew across Cedric's face as he remembered what she was talking about. 

She started to walk backward and she ended up tripping on a twig and falling over, only for Cedric to catch her arms before she hit the ground. Cedric helped her up and balanced her and she shot him a small smile before she turned around to keep walking. Cedric came up beside her and gave her a look and moving his hand at his side to motion for her to hold it. She smiled at him and took the hand and he laced his fingers between hers. 

It felt a little odd to be holding hands with someone other than one of the Weasley twins but she didn't mind. Her hand didn't fit as nicely into Cedric's. When she held Fred's hand it fit perfectly, only too perfectly. Cedric's hand was warmer though and he seemed to squeeze her hand a little harder than the twins. It didn't compare to holding Charlie's hand which covered her hand so much, her hand was so little in Charlie's. She only held his hand once and it was after a Slytherin bullied her for her not knowing her mom and he held her hand and walked her back to the common room after scaring the little Slytherin off.

They approached a little patch of grass and Evie let go of his hand and opened her back to pull out a softball. She also dug through and pulled out two softball gloves. Cedric's face was contorted into one of confusion and Evie kept a large grin on her face.

"Here," Evie said as she tossed the glove to him. He caught it in the air and held it in his hand weirdly, clearly having no clue what to do. "Put your hand in it, like this." She went up to stand beside him and she slipped her fingers into the leather glove that was perfectly broken in.

Cedric put his fingers in and looked at Evie in confusion again. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"That's where this comes in handy," she replied as she grabbed the softball. "I'm going to softly toss this to you and you're going to use the leather glove to catch the ball and then you're going to toss it back. I'll go easy on you for your first time."

"Bring your best game, no need to go easy on me," Cedric replied as he played with the strings that were falling off of his glove.

"You sure?" Evie's smile grew even wider.

"I'm sure I can catch it," Cedric said with full confidence.

"It's your funeral," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she said as she laughed to herself.

She saw Cedric position his glove in a way to not cover his face but his left arm. Evie pulled her arm back with the ball gripped in her fingers. She threw her arm forward and threw the ball as hard as she could. She decided to goof around so she aimed for his right arm so he would have to reach all across his body to catch it.

The ball came faster than he thought and his eyes widened and he moved to his left away from the ball. Evie started laughing at his reaction to the yellow ball that was the size of an orange.

"What was that?" Cedric asked.

"I told you I was going to throw it," she laughed.

"Yes, but I didn't know you could throw _that_ hard."

"So you thought I was weak?"

"No, I just didn't know one even had that much energy to throw a ball _that_ fast."

"That's what happens when you're best friends with Fred and George Weasley." She winked and turned around while he went to go and fetch the ball.

**This chapter is so much shorter, I apologize**


	6. Chapter 6

**YEAR 3**

Cedric liked to hang around Evie in their free time. During the week after their first date, Cedric always ate meals with Evie and Evie made sacrifices to go and sit with him. The twins complained sometimes or joked around with a little bit of jealously in their tones as Evie always left them at meals. Evie liked seeing Fred watching her and Cedric with this look which looked like he just wanted his best friend back to sit with him. 

One morning she was sitting in the Great Hall with Cedric as he talked to his friends and her at her food, glancing back at the Gryffindor table looking at Fred and George laughing with Lee as Angelina giggled while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She clearly liked Fred, it was so obvious, and yet Fred was oblivious to the situation. Evie kind of felt bad for her because boys could be so dumb that they just ignore a beautiful girl in front of them who clearly want them, but of course they have to have feelings for them too.

The screeching of owls caught Evie's attention. She saw Remus's owl swoop down and look around the table in confusion. 

"My dad's owl is over there, I'm going to go get the letter," Evie said to Cedric. He smiled at her and turned back to his food as she made her way over to the Gryffindor table.

She sat down next to Fred who had gotten the letter from the owl and handed it to Evie. She grabbed a piece of bacon right away and ate it. 

"Someone's hungry," George said.

"Shut up, George, I have been hungry _all_ morning _but_ I don't want to eat with Hufflepuffs, their liveliness scares me," Evie said as she helped herself to a plate of food.

"I don't know they do it," Fred said. Fred seemed to be in a trance looking at the Ravenclaw table.

Evie huffed and said, "Freddie, your tie. Have you forgotten how to tie a tie?"

Fred smirked and turned towards her and Evie grabbed his tie and started to tie it in a knot. Once she was done Fred gave her a kiss on the cheek and kept eating.

"Open your letter," Meredith said.

"I _definitely_ did not forget that my dads sent me a letter." Evie turned the letter in her hands and opened it.

"Evie needs to remember that she has family," Fred said.

"What?"

"I dunno."

"Then wh- Never mind."

She looked at the parchment and read:

_Our Angie,_

_I hope your last month at Hogwarts has been very eventful. We've gotten letters about your detentions, young lady, and I am super proud of you. How did you manage to get Professor Binns locked in the classroom when he is a ghost? Takes some real skill, and I know where you got that skill from. Remus is upset about these detentions, saying you should know better when I know I just raised you right. Anyways, I need the information about how you did that, send me a letter._

_Your father doesn't know, but I want you to talk to Harry because you have no clue how much I want to meet him. I've been told he looks just like James but with Lily's eyes, at least that's what McGonagall says. I want you to talk to him soon about everything. Remus would disagree with me and say we should wait longer for him to adjust to the Wizarding World, but I don't want to wait, I so badly want to see him. Please, Angie, for me, just talk to him. You don't have to tell him about anything his parents did, Remus and I can do that, but tell him that he's always welcome at our home and he can always come over whenever he wants and that it's perfectly okay for him to not want to come. Tell him I'm his godfather. Just please, please talk to him, for your favorite dad._

_What else is going on in your life? I'd love to know. Got any boyfriends I need to beat up yet?_

_Much love,  
_ _Sirius Black_

Evie laughed a little bit and close the letter and stuffed it into her pocket. 

Fred leaned up to her ear and whispered, "What was that about?"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Am I not allowed to whisper?"

"No, you are but is there a point to your whispering?"

"No."

"Then fuck off, I'm going back to Cedric." Evie stood up from her seat and she felt Fred's hand grasp her wrist. "What?"

"Can I get a kiss on the cheek?" Fred's smile widened and Evie gave in and leaned forward and placed her lips on his cheek. She quickly rolled her eyes and made her way back to the Hufflepuff table. Fred bit his lip then stopped and looked around to see if anyone had seen the lip bite. George of course made eye contact with him.

"As Evie says, Georgie, fuck off," Fred said as he went back to eating.

***

Evie stood outside of Harry's classroom with the twins. They were talking about new ideas for pranks and Evie was so concentrated on what she was going to say to Harry. She was a little nervous because she did want to know Harry but she didn't know how well they'd get along or if he'd even want to meet her dads, she had no clue what he would think.

"You good, Evie?" Fred asked. He had a goofy smile on his face which made her smirk a little bit.

"A little nervous and I know I sound pathetic but I really just don't know if _now_ is the best time to tell Harry about my dads."

"Better now than later."

"I suppose you're right." Evie fidgeted with the sleeve of her robes and tapped her feet and then the door of the classroom opened and a flood of first years came into view. Evie made contact with Fred and he gave a reassuring smile and called or Ron who brought Harry with him. Evie walked over to the twins and Ron gave a huff.

"Ronnie, mum wants to know if you've been eating and being nice," George said. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder and both the twins were grinning like mad.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Tell mum I'm _fine_."

"Does Ron have some girl problems?" Fred crossed his arms and looked at Ron whose face looked very annoyed.

"No-"

"Yes," Harry said. He bushed his glasses up his nose and a smile was on his face. He really was a happy boy.

"Who's the girl?" George said as his smirk grew.

"Leave Ron alone, Georgie," Evie said as she elbowed the boy. "Harry, can I talk to you?"

Ron and Harry both looked at each other and Harry shrugged. Evie brought Harry over to an isolated corridor. It was quiet and a little awkward to say the least and Evie wished she knew how to talk to kids. She was never really good at talking to Ginny and Ron and Ron always just nodded and left while Ginny changed the subject but maybe Harry was different. 

"You're not going to kill me are you?" Harry asked. He seemed oblivious to the situation which made Evie breathe a sigh of relief.

"No I'm not going to kill you. . . yet." She laughed and Harry looked weirdly at her.

"That was sarcastic," Evie said.

"Oh, sorry, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon aren't really ones for sarcastic remarks, they're normally literal and when they say they're going to kill me it results in me being put back to my cupboard."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

She looked at the little boy and smiled at his little face. He was so young. She remembered when she was that young. His little glasses and soft pink cheeks. That jet black hair that looked like his dad's from the pictures. Those kind green eyes he inherited from his mother. He really was a perfect mixture of both his parents.

"Harry, um, well, I have two dads-"

"And?"

"Sorry, let me explain so if you could _please_ be quiet just for me to finish."

"Yup, sorry about that."

"It's okay. My dads knew your parents and I've told my dads about you. They were close, my dads and your mum and dad. They made my dad, Sirius, your godfather."

"What?" Harry asked. His green eyes widened and he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"My dad is your godfather and all my dad wants to know is if you'd like to meet him? He wanted to take you in when you were a baby but Dumbledore wouldn't let him for some reason. My dads would both be so happy to meet you, Harry, and I would love it if you would meet them."

Evie was a little scared as Harry didn't say anything and just looked at the girl, eyes widening every second. She didn't want to scare the poor boy to death, she just wanted to tell them he had people who cared for him.

"Look, you don't _have_ to meet them or anything-" she was cut off as Harry came up to her and gave her a hug. Evie chuckled and wrapped her arms around the little boy.

"I have another family," he whispered.

"If that's what you want us to be," Evie smiled to herself. He seemed so happy about this and that made everything ten times better because that would mean that she wouldn't have to be the only kid in that house. She would have a little brother.

Harry pulled out of the hug and a smile never left his face. "When can I meet them?" he asked.

"I'll write to them and see what can be done." Evie couldn't stop smiling either at Harry's excited expression.

"Thank you, Evie, it really means a lot that you know people who want to meet me, well, everyone wants to meet me but _really_ meet me, because they knew my mum and dad."

"I've wanted to meet you for a while for the same reasons as my dads. I barely remember your mum and dad but I remember their smiles and how happy they always were. Now, this is getting too mushy, I need to write that letter."

"I can't wait."

Then she watched Harry walk down the corridor as fast as he could, probably to tell Ron about his new discovery. That kid. He was something different.

***

After a long day of school and hanging out with Cedric in the free time, Evie took a deep breath and practically fell onto the couch in the common room. The familiar room was filled with the chatter of kids and the cracking of the fire.

"How did that talk with Harry go?" Fred asked as he moved Evie's legs onto his lap as he sat down. 

"It went very well, I got a hug," Evie said with a proud smile.

"A hug? From an eleven-year-old boy who is deathly afraid of teenagers? Congrats, Lupin, you win a medal." Fred ruffled up his red hair and Evie laughed.

"Where is it then?" Evie sat up and bit and put her hand out for Fred to give it to her. She had a mischievous smile on her face that Fred gave back.

"It's invisible."

Evie kicked Fred and swung her legs off of his lap. Fred just laughed at her reaction while Evie sat back and crossed her arms across her chest. She loved to goof around with Fred, even if it did result in her kicking him, but it was all just good fun, they had always been like that.

"Fred, Mum sent a letter to Percy this morning," Ron said as he ran down the dormitory stairs.

"Oh fuck off, Ronnie," Fred said, resulting in Evie elbowing him because of the use of the language.

"Would Mum be pleased to hear you saying 'fuck off' towards your little brother?" Evie snickered.

"No, but she will never find out," Fred replied with a goofy grin.

"Hey, Ron, what if I paid you a galleon to tell Mum?" Evie said. Fred glared at her and she only kept her stare towards Ron.

"Probably."

"I know that for later then."

Fred rolled his eyes and turned to Ron. Ron quickly handed the letter to Fred and Evie pulled out her Potions homework.

She hated Potions more than anything. She could never understand how to make Potions or why they needed to stir the cauldron a certain way to create a Potion that was going to give someone an extra eye. It was a stupid subject and Professor Snape didn't help with anything. He was always picking on Evie because she was Sirius's daughter. She knew that Snape didn't like Sirius but that didn't give him a reason to treat her the same. Apparently, Snape was doing the same with Harry because his dad was James.

"Shit," Fred muttered.

"What?" Evie asked. She dipped her quill in the ink and looked at Fred who looked scared for his life.

"Mum found out about George, you, and I sneaking out to Hogsmeade." Fred brushed a hand through his hair and closed his eyes trying not to get mad.

Evie put her quill down and put her hand on his thigh. She looked at him, feeling bad but also knowing that tomorrow she would get a letter from Remus about her behavior. She felt bad for Fred though because Mrs. Weasley was always just a _little_ bit harder on Fred and George because they always got into trouble and weren't like Bill, Charlie, and Percy who were amazing students. Fred and George were different, they pulled pranks, they had fun, and they didn't take academics as seriously. They always did those things to be noticed and they just stuck and now their Mum was always getting mad at them.

"It's okay, Freddie, it will be fine. How did Mum find out?" Evie motioned her left hand for the parchment and Fred gave it to her.

Evie read over the letter quickly which basically congratulated Ron on his perfect record because he didn't get detentions and talked about Percy's Prefect jobs and then it talked about how displeased Mrs. Weasley was with Fred and George and warning both of them that if they didn't stay out of trouble then she would be pulling them out of school.

"Wow," Evie said. She gave the parchment back to Fred and he crumpled it up in his hand and threw it into the fire.

She pulled Fred into a hug and he dug his head into her neck. 

Fred was actually a very sensitive person when it came to people being mad at him. He always cared for people even if he didn't show it and he always knew how to press people's buttons at the same time. He always had a hard time when it came to the consequences of his actions. Evie was always there to comfort him. 

"You're okay, Freddie," Evie said.

"Thanks," he whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has like no Fred

**YEAR 3**

Evie got ready for her dinner with her dads and Harry. They had gotten permission from Dumbledore to use his floo network so Harry and Evie could get to their house. Evie was thankful that she could see her dads again but she didn't really want to talk to Sirius about Cedric at all. She hadn't made it far with Cedric, just two dates. They hadn't kissed which wasn't odd for the girls in her year and she was starting to warm up to her more. Cedric truly was a sweet being but Evie always felt a little left out when he invited his Hufflepuff friends to hang out with them.

Evie didn't want Sirius to react badly, so she decided to invite Cedric to dinner without her dads knowing. She wanted to catch Sirius at the right time so he wouldn't freak out about it and with Harry and Cedric at the house, there was no way he would.

Evie tightened her ponytail and grabbed her handbag and put the strap on her shoulder. She inspected herself and didn't know if it was her best look, it would do. She was wearing a simple green dress that had sleeves and white flowers spread around it. She burrowed it from Meredith.

"You should do your makeup, you're introducing Cedric to your dads," Meredith said. She was sitting on the bed looking at Evie with a smile on her face.

"I don't want to be too flashy and it's _just_ my dads, Harry and Cedric, they wouldn't mind at all," Evie responded. "Shall I ask the twins what they think?"

Mer rolled her eyes and gave a huff. "You _need_ to _stop_ hanging out with them, Eve. Do you really think your friendship with them is more important than ours? There are no other girls our age who have a stronger bond than us."

Evie huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Mer, I love you and you are an _amazing_ friend, but I've been friends with the boys ever since first year. They're like my second family. Their mum is my mum."

"Don't you find them a little immature?"

"Mer, I've told you about this, it doesn't matter whether or not they are mature because they are _13-year-olds_ , we all are and nothing is going to change that. Let us be immature, we only have a certain amount of years before we have to grow up."

"But girls-"

"Don't start, Mer, I don't want to hear it. Girls our age are hanging out with the fifth years and being 'cool' but I don't give a fuck. I could care less. I want to be 13, let me be 13."

Evie knew that her words had hurt Mer but they were 13 and they would get over it. Evie was going to make up with her because Mer was really one of her closest female friends, she just needed to learn that Evie couldn't drop the twins or Lee just like that. They were a part of her whether Meredith liked it or not. She had known the boys for 3 years and she loved them and some stupid 13-year-old wasn't going to change her mind.

She nodded goodbye to Meredith and walked down the stairs towards the common room. She saw Fred and George leaning over the couch. She saw Harry's black messy hair from the stairs and she suddenly got _really_ excited.

"There she is," George said with a smile on his face as he saw Evie enter the common room.

"Ready, Harry?" Evie asked. She placed herself between Fred and George and looked down at Ron and Harry.

"I think so," Harry said with a half-smile.

Evie couldn't imagine what it was like in Harry's position. Imagine not having any family other than your aunt and uncle and one day finding out from a random girl at your school that her dad is his godfather. Harry must have so many questions and Evie couldn't wait for them to be answered.

"You look really nice," Fred said with a shy smirk.

Evie pulled Fred into a hug and said, "Thanks, Freddie."

Evie and Fred separated quickly and the Evie led Harry to the portrait hole where they quickly walked down the steps.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as they took a left instead of a right down the corridor.

"I'm bringing a friend," Evie replied in a sweet tone.

She hadn't really had any contact with Harry in the past week and that was totally fine. She knew soon she'd get to know him, that would make her so happy. She liked the little boy and how kind he was towards people who just wanted to know him because of his fame. He wasn't clothed that well, he wore an old shirt and some old jeans that were way too big for him and Evie desperately wanted to shrink his pants just in case the belt came undone.

They arrived by the kitchens and Evie waited with Harry at her side impatiently. She kept checking her watch to make sure that Cedric would get there in time because they didn't want to keep Dumbledore from his dinner in the Great Hall.

Speak of the devil and he will come.

Cedric came over in a white button-up and black slacks. His hair was still that messy bronze and he gave a kind smile towards Evie and Harry.

"Hey, Evie," Cedric said. Cedric realized that Harry was Harry Potter and his eyes widened. "Are you _Harry Potter_?"

Harry looked a little uncomfortable and now Evie wisher she told Cedric that Harry was coming because now it just felt odd. After all, Cedric seemed like one of those boys who couldn't keep their cool around famous people.

"Yes," Harry said shyly.

"It's an honor to meet you, Harry." Cedric seemed to take in how uncomfortable he was and he cooled down and knew he had to act casual. Evie appreciated him doing this because she'd do anything to make this dinner less insufferable.

"We should go now," Evie said and turned to start walking down the corridor with the boys following behind her.

They arrived at Dumbledore's office and climbed the stairs. They were let into the round office that Evie had been in a shit load of times due to her "extracurricular activities". She liked the office, it was sweet and _very_ Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Lupin, Mr. Potter, and I see that Mr. Diggory is accompanying you this evening," Dumbeldore said with his blue eyes sparkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"I hope you don't mind, Sir," Evie said.

If there was one thing that Blacks were good at was charming Dumbeldore and Evie had been successful ever since she was young. He always had a soft spot to her though she didn't like him all that much.

"Not at all, the more the merrier," Dumbledore responded as he popped some sort of sweet into his mouth.

He motioned his hand towards the fireplace and Evie made her way quickly to it with Cedric and Harry following her. She grabbed hold of the teapot that held Dumbledore's floo powder.

"Have you ever traveled by floo, Harry?" Evie asked. Evie could see from his confused expression that he clearly didn't. He looked a little more scared than confused but who wouldn't be. "Cedric will go first then."

Evie handed Cedric the teapot and he grabbed some floo powder and walked into the fireplace. Evie could also see how scared he was but at the moment she was just worried about getting Harry safely to her house.

"Lupin's house," Cedric said clearly. He threw the powder down and the fireplace burst into green flames and he was gone.

"How did that work?" Harry asked, his mouth wide open from seeing Cedric suddenly disappear.

"Harry, there are a lot of things about magic that you don't know," Dumbledore said in his annoying "wise" words.

"Like what?"

"You see-" Evie interrupted Dumbledore.

"Sorry, Professor, we really have no time to chitchat. Thank you. Take some powder, Harry."

Harry reached into the teapot and stood in the fireplace with an even more confused expression. He was just standing there with nothing better to do.

"Throw the powder down and say where you're going, in this case, 'Lupin's house'. The powder will take you there but you _have_ to say it loudly."

Harry nodded and looked forward. "Lupin's house," he said. He threw the powder down and the green flames burst from the fireplace once again and engulfed Harry.

Evie grabbed her powder and got into the fireplace.

"Your father may be mad about Mr. Diggory, Miss Lupin," Dumbeldore said. Did he really need to give relationship advice? What was he trying to do? Keep her away from Cedric meeting her dads? That was too late, he was there, probably getting mauled by Sirius already.

"I know, Professor. Lupin's house." Evie said and threw the powder down.

***

Sirius tackled Evie into a hug right away. He always did that and Evie loved it. She hugged him back, breathing in the smell of fire whiskey, and pine. She loved Sirius so much and he was so cuddly.

"She's here!" Sirius almost yelled as he pulled back for a second and pulled her into another bone-crushing hug.

"Dad, you're going to kill me this time, I swear," Evie said with a struggled breath. She patted her dad on the back and Sirius pulled back and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Merlin, do you know how much I've missed you?" he asked as he looked at his daughter.

"You always miss me."

"Because you're my little girl." Sirius winked and tapped Evie's nose.

Evie felt her face turn red as she saw Cedric standing there, looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets. Sirius had now embarrassed her in front of Cedric.

"Dad, stop it. Did you meet Harry?"

"Remus stole him away before I even got to see him."

"It was because you were lecturing Cedric!" She heard Remus say from the kitchen.

"You've got some explaining to do. You have a _boyfriend_?" He crossed his arms defensively and Evie rolled her eyes.

"Fuck off, Dad, we aren't official yet." Evie bit her lip and looked at Cedric who was giving her a kind smile.

"Language, Angie," Remus said as he came into view with his classic beige jumper.

Evie went up to her dad and he wrapped his arms around her, holding the embrace for a while. She missed her dads so much and she never realized she did until she was reunited with them again.

"Sorry, Dad," Evie said.

"It's all right, Angie," Remus said kindly. He pulled away from the hug and gave Evie a kiss on her head. "Now, I think Harry is cleaned up enough. Angie, could you help Cedric get cleaned up? We're going to talk to Harry."

Remus beckoned Sirius over and he rolled his eyes.

"Padfoot, seriously, your tie is crooked," Remus said. Sirius laughed at Remus saying 'seriously' and Remus fixed his tie.

Evie observed as Sirius and Remus both stopped for a second and looked into each other's eyes before Remus leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips making Sirius's lips pulled up into a smile.

She didn't get embarrassed by their PDA anymore, she found it sweet. She really wanted a future partner who would kiss her randomly in public. She couldn't wait to be in a relationship like that one day.

Evie was pulled back into reality as Sirius winked at her and Evie realized she was supposed to help clean up Cedric.

"Sorry, Ced, this way," Evie said. She took him to the bathroom where they kept their extra sweeper thingy (she didn't know what quite to call them).

"Your house is a lot bigger than I thought it would be," Cedric said as they got into the bathroom and Evie pulled put the sweeper and started to dust off Cedric.

"It helps that my dad is loaded." She brushed off his shoulders that were covered in soot.

"Which one?"

"Sirius. He comes from a rich family that he never liked so that's why I took the last name Lupin. Black reminded my dad too much of his past and he's not good with remembering anything around war times."

"Then why didn't your dad change his last name to Lupin?"

Evie had already finished off Cedric and now they were just standing there.

"His legal name is Sirius Black-Lupin, he didn't want to give up the name Black because it symbolized what he went through and how he was a spoiled, rich and cocky boy that never liked his family and left. He wants to show people that he went through some _shit._ He's always been the one for dramatics."

"Your dad is one of _the Blacks_?"

"Not like Narcissa Black or Bellatrix Black, more like Walburga Black or Orion Black. They were all related but he's not directly related to Malfoy and Lestrange, they're cousins."

"Does that mean that you and Draco Malfoy are cousins in some way?"

"That ferret? Yeah, I guess so. Even blood related because Sirius is my birth father."

"That's interesting. May I?" Cedric motioned towards the sweeper and Evie nodded and he started to brush off her shoes.

He made his way to the dirty parts of her dress and when he got to her shoulders he saw her looking at him with her lip between her teeth. Cedric saw this and put the sweeper down and looked at Evie. His eyes were on her lips and then he looked at her hers and back to her lips.

She was doing the same thing.

She had this random instinct that would make her kiss Cedric. She wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him or anyone in general. Was 13 old enough to be kissing anyone? She didn't know but she wanted to find out.

Cedric leaned forward and Evie lifted her head up so she could look at the boy directly in the eyes. He came closer until their lips met. It was only for a second and then Cedric pulled back and almost walked into the wall. Evie found it cute.

"I-I'm going to sit in the drawing-room," Cedric said with a slight smile and he walked out of the room.

She had just kissed Cedric Diggory. Never in her life did she think that her lips would meet Cedric's. She wanted there to be this big thing to happen when their lips met but there was nothing. Thanks to her watching a lot of romance movies she was sure that her deception of first kissing someone was different than real life.

Evie looked in the mirror and breathed out a huff, looking at her reflection.

She wanted to be with the twins right now.


	8. Chapter 8

**YEAR 3**

Christmas holidays came and went just like that. It was kind of weird for Evie to think that months had gone by since she and Cedric kissed.

In that last month, she and Cedric had become _official_ and they would spend all their time between classes together. Evie loved to spend time with Cedric as he was so uplifting and kind to her. He cared for her and Sirius didn't like that at all. She felt odd because she had a boyfriend at the age of 13 but she really didn't care too much. She liked Cedric a lot and he treated her well, so why shouldn't they be together.

More time with Cedric meant less with the twins. Evie had found out about two weeks before the holidays that Angelina and Meredith had started to hang out with the twins and Lee. She felt a little left out if she was being honest. She would sit in the Great Hall and look at the Gryffindor table to see Mer, Ange, George, Lee and Fred all looking at each other laughing. At every feast, she tried to make small talk but it just didn't feel the same, it didn't flow as well. She had a hard time actually finding things to talk about with them because she had been pulling fewer pranks and spending time in the Hufflepuff common room a lot more. She felt left out but she thought her relationship with Cedric was more important at this time because he was her first boyfriend. He _needed_ to be important to her.

Evie bonded a little bit at Christmas with them. The twins, Ron, Percy and Harry all went to her house because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took Ginny to Romania to visit Charlie, all the kids chose to stay at Hogwarts but Evie would jump at the chance to go to Romania. So, they went to her house.

There were Christmas crackers, presents, games, food and mistletoe. There was a time that Fred and George both got trapped under the mistletoe and kissed each other so they could get out - they both quickly wiped their lips and forgot about the matter.

It was really fun to have everyone there, she got to have fun. She and Harry were spoiled by Remus and Sirius - Harry was invited to stay the summer at their house and he said yes right away. Fred and George had found a way to make polyjuice potion and Fred changed into Sirius and pretended to be mad at Evie because he had somehow found out about Cedric—after that happened Sirius found out and got mad while Remus held him and calmed him down.

The only time Evie found herself spending time with the twins was Christmas because right after she went back to hanging out with Cedric and the twins went back to their clique.

It was February and Evie found herself walking by herself to class. Even when she didn't have Cedric around she could never find any of her old friends which sucked nonetheless.

"Lupin!" called someone.

Evie turned around to see Percy Weasley strutting towards her with his Prefects badge gleaming and his chin tilted upwards.

"Yes, Perce?" Evie asked. She stopped in the corridor and people laughed and kept walking.

"I think I forgot my new hat at your house at Christmas," he muttered as he came up towards Evie.

"That was almost two months ago!" Evie said louder. She knew Percy was scared to death to see himself asking a third year for something.

"Yes, but I need it for my _date_ this weekend." He grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her towards the closet empty classroom.

"Percy Weasley? A date? I'm sorry that's impossible," Evie said as a smile formed on her face - she was going to break any second.

"Yes, now I need you to owl your dads and ask if they've found it."

"If any of my dads haven't found it by now then you probably didn't leave it at my house."

"Yes, _but_ they might have found it and thought it was Harry's."

Evie laughed. "Harry? Harry Potter?" Percy nodded. "Like, Harry Potter, the boy whose 'family' doesn't even give him new clothes? Are we thinking about the same Harry?'

"Fuck off, Lupin."

"What if Mum knew you told me to fuck off?"

"What if your dads knew you used curse words?"

"Is that a threat?" Percy had an angry glare in his eyes. Evie couldn't help but carelessly smile. "They wouldn't care, I swear all. The. Fucking. Time."

"Not fair."

"Nothing is fair."

"Will you please just ask your dads?"

"No, _you_ can ask them." Evie pointed a finger at Percy.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't have an owl." Percy's ears started to turn red.

"And why is that, Weasley?"

Percy rolled his eyes and gave Evie this look. Evie knew exactly what happened and she smiled.

"What did they do this time?"

"They turned Hermes _pink_ ," Percy said as he looked out at the ground in embarrassment.

Evie threw her head back as she laughed. She quickly held onto her bag and made her way to the door of the classroom.

"Where are you going?" Percy called when Evie opened the door. "I'm a Prefect!"

"Perfect Prefect Percy, you can handle the owl on your own!" Evie waved back without turning towards him.

"But the school owls are so slow!"

Evie didn't answer but she could hear him close behind her.

"Evangeline Euphemia Lily Lupin, you will get detention for this!"

People started to laugh around her at Percy calling her her full name and saying she's getting detention.

Evie closed her eyes and turned around with a face of disbelief.

"Don't call me _Evangeline_ ," Evie said. Percy turned almost white as he realized her got her mad and no one liked mad Evie. Evie pulled her wand from her pocket and in a swift movement performed the Jelly Leg Jinx on Percy and he fell to the ground. " _Fuck off, Weasley_." Evie turned around and started to walk down the corridor as she heard people laughing at Percy and not doing anything to help him.

***

She was sitting in McGonagall's classroom writing lines.

McGonagall had caught her quickly after the incident and placed her in detention right away. Evie couldn't care less - even when McGonagall threatened to owl her dads. Evie really didn't care what McGonagall said or did, it wouldn't affect her—as long as it wasn't torture.

Evie started to scribble stars on the corner of her parchment as she saw McGonagall very interested in an essay a kid in fourth year had brought in late

There was a sudden bang and Evie and McGonagall both looked towards the door where the bang came from.

"You wait here, Miss Lupin, it's probably Peeves." McGonagall stood up from her desk and made her way towards the door. Evie sighed and went back to scribbling on her parchment.

"Pst."

Evie snapped her head up, checked the door to make sure McGonagall had gone out into the corridor and back towards the noise.

"Who's there?" Evie said. She quickly placed her quill down and looked around the classroom.

"It's me, Fred," the voice said. She spot his red hair and the smile on his face. "Pack up your things, let's go."

Evie didn't even think and she stuffed her things in her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She stood up from the desk and looked at the door to make sure that McGonagall was not coming back and made her way over to Fred.

"Here I'll take your bag," he offered in a whisper. Evie smiled and gave him the bag. He grabbed her hand and started to walk down a corridor she had never seen.

Fred let go of her hand and pulled out his wand and whispered, " _Lumos_." His wand tip lit up and he was holding a piece of old parchment.

"Where are we?" Evie asked.

"Secret corridor behind McGonagall's classroom." Fred stopped for a second and Evie turned to see why Fred was looking at the parchment.

" _I solemnly swear that_ _I_ _am up to no good,_ " Fred said. He tapped the parchment with his wand and lines started to form on the parchment. It said, _The Marauders Map._

"If only I could meet Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," Fred sighed.

He started to unfold the parchment and it looked like Hogwarts.

Evie knew those names. She had heard them a billion times. She was told about the adventures of the Marauders—her dads were both two of them. She grew up on their stories of Hogwarts—all the times that her dads would sneak away and make out in broom cupboards, the iconic pranks that Prongs and Padfoot pulled, Wormtail betraying them, the countless detentions and escapes. But never in her life had she known about the Marauders Map, she just thought that her dads were amazing at sneaking out, but when she saw that she could see who was where she knew that's how they did it.

"George distracted McGonagall?" Evie questioned as she saw George's name moving at a fast pace and McGonagall's moving at a little slower but in that same direction.

"Yup, looks like he succeeded." Fred smiled and started to walk forward, looking at the map. Evie pulled her wand out and whispered _Lumos_ and lit up the corridor so Fred could read the map.

"Why did you save me from detention?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Fred had a confused look on his face as he looked at Evie.

"Well, we haven't really been hanging out so I didn't think you guys would come."

"We're family, Evie, of course, we'd come. When has there been detention that we didn't come and save your ass?"

Evie knew the answer. She hadn't gotten detention since she stopped hanging out with Cedric.

"You've always come."

"And we will never stop."

Evie bumped Fred's shoulder and chuckled a little bit. "I thought you guys wouldn't come because I hadn't been hanging around the two of you, I kind of figured I'd have to sit through detention alone."

"Honestly, it's been a relief without you around."

Evie whacked his arm and gave him a serious look.

"It's just nicer because we have a _lot_ fewer detentions we have to sneak into."

"So, you've been sneaking into Mer's, Ange's and Lee's?"

"Nope."

"Just mine?"

"Just yours."

They both silently walked for a little. It felt nice for Evie to be next to Fred. She had barely seen him since Christmas and she thought that she had lost her friends but clearly, she hadn't, maybe she was just a little bonkers.

"Sorry for always hanging out with Cedric," Evie said.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Becau-"

"He _is_ your boyfriend."

Evie rubbed her right arm up and down—it looked like she was cold but really she just did it out of habit.

"He is."

Fred raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You said that in the most bored tone. You sounded like Professor Binns."

"Fuck off, Weasley."

"That _really_ is your catchphrase."

"Did you not hear the words that came out of my mouth? _Fuck. Off._ "

"Ah, little Evie, so innocent."

Evie rolled her eyes and let a smile break across her face.

"So, how are you liking Mer and Ange in the friend group?"

"Who?"

"Fred." Evie had no patience for a joke right now.

"Fine. It's not _that_ bad. It's different for sure, you have always been the only girl and now we have two. . . it's a little odd."

"Do they not keep you in line?" Evie joked.

"That's the problem, Watson and Johnson are too strict and never let us pull pranks."

"Aww, are you missing innocent little Evie?" Evie said in a mock baby tone.

"Fuck off, Lupin."

"That really is turning into your catchphrase."

"You're just a bad influence."

"Me? Evangeline Lupin? A bad influence? Never."

Fred and Evie both laughed as Fred maneuvered their ways through the corridors like spies, making sure no one was there and sneaking around corners. Fred even made jokes about being Keanu Reeves in that one movie that he had heard Evie talking about—which was the Matrix, definitely not a spy movie.

They got back to the common room and quickly made their way up to the boy's dormitories. Meredith, Angelina and Lee were already sitting there. Their eyes snapped to Evie's and they quickly scootched over for Evie and Fred to sit.

"How was the plan?" Meredith asked, eager to hear the plan.

This was a weird Meredith because Meredith had _never_ wanted details on a prank or "mission" that Evie and the twins had done. She always found them immature but Evie guess she just felt left out and needed to join the group.

"It went perfectly fine," Fred said. "Although, Georgie may get detention."

"What did George even do?" Evie asked. For some reason, Lee had popcorn and started to pass it around the circle.

"Blew up a school toilet," Fred said.

"They're sending the seat to Ginny," Lee said as he stuffed popcorn into his mouth.

" _Freddie_ , you _know_ what Mum said, don't and she _will_ take you out of Hogwarts."

"It'll be fine, Mum won't take George and I out of Hogwarts, she wants her children to be successful wizards."

"She wants successful wizards, not morons," Angelina chimed in as she took some popcorn from Lee. He tried to snatch it away but Angelina was too quick.

Fred ignored Angelina's comment.

"Here, Lee, can I have some popcorn?" Fred asked. Lee gave Fred the popcorn and he grabbed a handful.

Lee took the popcorn back and Mer said, "Can I have some?"

Lee looked at Meredith who was already reaching for it. Lee pulled the popcorn back and hissed at her—like an animal.

"Are you a cat or something?" Meredith said with a confused face.

" _Snake_. Get your animals right." Lee flipped his hair over his shoulder and everyone started laughing.

The door to the dormitory came in and there was a messy George standing there with his hair sticking right up. He started to laugh and didn't even register what they were laughing about.

Evie tackled George in a hug and started to kiss his cheeks like Mrs. Weasley did when they were leaving for Hogwarts.

"Get off me!" George said as he tried to push the girl off of him.

"You." She kissed his cheek. "Saved." Again. "Me." Once again. "From. Detention. I owe you my life, George Fabien Weasley."

"What about Fred?" George asked as he finally got Evie off of him.

"Him too." She went up to Fred and gave him one small kiss on the cheek. "I owe you my life, Fredrick Gideon Weasley."

"I'll take that to the grave." Fred kissed her cheek quickly.


End file.
